Five Nights At Freddy's - What Have I Gotten Myself Into!
by KikyoTheHedgehog
Summary: When Ash the Fox turned 18, she was pressured into finding a job. Upon checking the local newspaper, she saw a Help Wanted ad for a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. After a bit of research, she applied. But what happens when new animatrons are introduced to the remodeled pizzaria? What'll happen to Freddy and the gang? ((Sonic OC as main, possible FNAF2 'bots incoming))
1. The Beginning Of Night 1

A young woman, around the age of 18, sat at her kitchen table, reading the "Help Wanted" section of the newspaper. Her 18th birthday had passed a few months ago, and since then, her family had been hastling her to get a job. They'd even gone so far as to interject into her phone calls, with comments like "Well if you'd get a job, you'd be able to get new games.", which of course always annoyed her. Almost every conversation she had with her family wound up turning into them guilting her about school or finding a job. It had gotten to the point that she found herself not wanting to talk to them unless she absolutely needed to.

She sighed softly, one hand propping up her head, elbow resting on the table, as she looked over the ads for one that appealed to her. It wasn't too long, before one ad in particular caught her eye. It was a "Help Wanted" ad for a night guard position at a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. A night guard! Oh, that'd be terrifying, considering she hated the dark. However much she hated the dark, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that said to apply.

She sighed softly, her fox ears twitching as she considered what she'd do. Having decided, she stood and walked over to her grandma's laptop, newspaper in hand. Before deciding whether or not she'd apply, she'd do some research on this pizzaria. It sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it. Upon turning the sleek black machine on and logging on, she opened up Google Chrome and got to work as she brushed a lock of brown hair out of her face.

What she found, however, had her brown eyes widening in shock. The search results made her reddish-brown fur stand on end.

"Five Children Gone Missing - Freddy's To Blame?"

"Living Animatronics!"

"The Bite Of '87"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria Shutdown!"

And many more just like them showed up. One by one, the anthromorphic fox opened and read the articles. Apparently, back in the 80's, a couple children had gone missing at the pizzaria. Somebody had dressed up as the place's mascot - Freddy Fazbear - and led five kids back-stage. They hadn't been seen since. That was the first incident.

Apparently the pizzaria's animatronics were special.. Special in that they roamed around the pizzaria and played with the kids as if they were actual people. And then the Bite Of '87 happened. One of animatronics - Foxy The Pirate Fox, had attacked a child and bit his head. The boy lived, surprisingly, but Foxy was shut down and Pirate Cove had been closed. As for the others, their day-time roaming was stopped, and they were confined to the stage. That was the second and last incident.

The pizzaria became less and less popular, and eventually people stopped coming altogether, and the place was shut down. _So why are they looking for a night guard, then? _The fox thought, staring at the computer in confusion, tail swishing idly behind her. She sighed and turned the laptop off, and leaned back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling as she debated on what to do. _Well, they shut the place down.. So that must mean the robots are shut down too. Sounds like an easy enough job, just sitting in a chair and watching cameras all night. Wouldn't be so bad. Not to mention, if anything happened, I'd have my paintbrush._

* * *

><p>The fox sighed softly as she approached the building known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. It was 11pm, she was there an hour early, wanting to check out the place and see the animatrons in person before she'd go hole herself up in the security office for the night. She pulled out the key that her boss had given her and unlocked the door, before quietly slipping inside. What she saw surprised her. It looked like the building was being re-done, as if they were planning on reopening the pizzaria. <em>So that's why they want a new night guard.. They're going to re-open! <em>

The tip of a giant purple paintbrush, carried in a black furred hand lightly swept across the dusty, dirty, black and white tiled floor as she made her way to the main stage. The curtains were open, so she could see the animatrons. She shuddered at the sight of them. They looked nothing like the ones she'd been used to seeing. They were definately old, obvious by their design and overall appearance. Their eyes bulged slightly from their faces, and looked lifeless and dead. They were dirty, covered in dust and dirt, both from time and the new construction. And from how they were built, and how unlifelike they were, it was plainly obvious that were built in the early stages of animatronic history. But what stood out to her most, was the feeling that they were alive. It felt as if they would reach out and grab her at any moment. Needless to say, they creeped her out.

She frowned slightly, looking up at them. "Let's see.. He said there was Bonnie Bunny," Her eyes went to the purple rabbit animatron, that she could have sworn looked at her as his name was said, "Chica Chicken," Brown eyes moved to look at the yellow chicken who looked more like a duck and wore a white bib that said "Let's Eat!" on it, of which she swore she saw the head twitch, "and of course Freddy Fazbear himself." Her eyes moved to the brown bear, and a chill went up her spine. He was staring at her. She blinked, and then he was looking straight ahead again as he was before.

_I must be imagining things.. _She thought, _They're shut down. Get it together, Ash. _

"It sucks that you guys wound up this way.." She said softly, looking up at the three. "You don't deserve to be punished for what Foxy did.. But don't worry, it looks like you'll all be back in the spotlight soon enough.. Seems like the pizzaria will re-open. I'll look forward to meeting you guys, when it does."

She smiled sadly at the three, before turning and heading for Pirate's Cove. Time to see the one who caused everything to go downhill. Upon entering Pirate's Cove, she saw that the curtains were closed, and a sign that said "Out Of Order" was placed in front of it. The girl sighed and quietly climbed up onto the stage, before opening the curtain just a little, to catch a glimpse of Foxy standing there. He looked older than the rest, to where he'd started falling apart. His suit was torn up, and parts of his endoskeleton were exposed. Not to mention his bottom jaw; It hung open, the hinges broken. Her ears lowered at the sight. "Oh, Foxy.. What made you bite that child..?" She whispered sadly, "I wish I could talk to you, hear your side of the story.." She was about to step through the curtain, to get a closer look, when she heard a female voice from behind her say "Don't go too close to him, dahlin'.. Foxy's dangerous.", causing her squeak and turn to see who was there. But nobody was there at all.

_I could've sworn I heard a woman talking to me.. _She thought, before shrugging and casting a final look at Foxy. He seemed closer than before, and looked as if he was mid-reach, right towards her. _I'm definitely losing my mind._

She closed the curtain and quietly went into the guard's office, to wait for her shift to begin. Though, upon entering the office, she noticed a note on the desk. She quietly picked it up, and looked it over. The handwriting was messy and hard to read, but readable none-the-less.

"_To the security guard,_

_Let's have some pizza later._

_Chica Chicken"_

The fox paused, and stared at the note with wide brown eyes, before giggling. "The boss musta wrote this to prank me." She mumbled, "But, man, this place is creepy.."

She quietly sat in her chair, and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight, almost time for her shift to start. She sighed softly and pulled out a sketch-book from her bag, as well as a case of pencils, pens and colored pencils - everything she'd need to draw for the night. She'd keep herself calm with it.

When midnight came around, the phone rang. She wasn't sure whether or not to answer it, so she just let it be. A male voice came over the speakers, leaving a voice-mail for her.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? _

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

The fox sat there, looking utterly horrified. This was a prank, right? It had to be. _Good one, boss. _She thought, _Scare the crap out of the new guard. Great way to get them to come back._

She sighed softly as she checked the cameras. Everyone was in their places, and Pirate's Cove looked the way she left it. Everything would be fine.. Right?

She turned the computer monitor off, and quietly started to sketch out a drawing. It wasn't too long after that she thought she heard a noise. Her ear flicked, and she quietly checked the cameras. Bonnie was gone.


	2. Night 1

**Night 1**

_Bonnie's gone?! _The fox yelped inside her head, as she started rapidly checking cameras. Not in the dining hall, or Pirates Cove, or the supply closet or anywhere else for that matter. That is, until she reached the camera that was outside the office, on the right side. He was standing right there, staring up at the camera. With a soft shriek, the fox lept up and hit the door button, the door shutting with a thump.

"Oh my GOD!" She yelped, "Bonnie's active!"

She looked to the camera again, he was gone. It was then that she heard something brush the door. Bonnie.

"Hey." She heard a male voice say from outside the door, "Welcome to the pizzaria. Sorry it's a mess."

She blinked in surprise, ears twitching. "Um.. It's.. It's okay." She called back, her soft voice shaking, her fear very much present in it.

"Scared you, didn't I?" Bonnie asked, "I even stood in the camera view.. Apologies."

"Er.. It.. It's alright, B-Bonnie.." She replied, "But, um.. I.. Thought you guys were shut down.."

"We shut off during the day." Bonnie replied, "And activate at night. We'd activated not too long before you came in.. Surprised us to see someone who knew us, and came to see us.. It's been so long. The last guard didn't visit us like you did."

"I know it has.. I'm sorry the place got shut down." She sighed softly, shaking her head as she looked over the cameras again. "From what I saw online, you all were loved alot.. It's a shame Foxy did what he did.. Do you know why?"

"No. We stay away from Foxy, and he does not leave Pirate's Cove unless he sees the cameras looking at him." Bonnie said from behind the door, "I think he knows Freddy'll kill him if he comes near us, for what he's done."

The fox nodded a bit, taking in everything that Bonnie's said. She was quiet, thinking the new information over. She didn't even notice another visitor had come, until she was standing in the right doorway and yelled "HIYA!" making the fox nearly scream, and jump in her chair, fur fluffing out. The chicken laughed, "Sorry dahlin'! Man, if I wanted y'all dead, you'd be a goner!"

"Can you please open the door?" Bonnie asked, "You will want to save power, incase Foxy decides to pay you a visit. You'll want to close this door if he leaves the Cove."

The fox blinked, glancing to Chica warily. The chicken laughed, "Don't worry dahlin', only ones ya gotta worry about are Foxy and Golden Freddy.. Bon-bon, Fred and I are friendly with ya, just as we were the last guard!"

"What.. What happened to the last guard..?" The fox asked, to which Bonnie answered. "Golden Freddy got him."

The fox gulped, and hesitantly opened the left door. Bonnie stepped into the doorway, though didn't move further in, neither did Chica. "So.. If you guys were friends with the last guard, why'd he leave me a message, saying you guys would stuff me in a suit?"

Bonnie and Chica both laughed at that, "It's a prank, dear. Though, Golden will kill you, if he gets you. We don't know about Foxy, but we assume the same."

"So, what's yer name, dahlin'?" Chica asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Ash, Ash the Fox." She replied, looking to her.

"Well Ash, it's nice ta meetchya." Chica grinned, "I'm gonna go tell Freddy you're safe, 'kay?"

Ash nodded, smiling a little. "Okay Chica. Nice to meet you, too!" And with that, the chicken was gone. Ash looked over to Bonnie, who was grinning at her. She tilted her head a bit, questioningly.

"You got alot of courage to open the door for something you believed wanted to kill you." Bonnie replied, chuckling. "I like you, kid. Try to relax, this place ain't as creepy as what you're thinkin'.. Just watch out for the pirate and Golden. Seeya around."

He turned and walked away, leaving the fox to her thoughts. It wasn't long before she started to hear noises coming from the kitchen. She checked the cameras quietly, and soon realized she couldn't find Chica anywhere. The kitchen camera was blacked out, so only sounds would come from it. From the sound of it, Chica must be in there messing around. Would make sense that she liked the kitchen, considering she had a bib that said "Let's Eat!" on it. It had Ash wondering if she actually COULD eat.

She sighed softly and checked the other cameras, checking on Bonnie and Freddy. Bonnie was standing in the dining hall, on top of a table. It made Ash laugh, "Why are you on the table?!" She asked, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She checked on Freddy next, who was still on the stage, though he'd turned to face the camera. "..Yeah, that's not creepy at all, Fred.." Ash muttered, before switching to Pirate's Cove. Foxy's head was poking out of the curtain. "..Oh dear. Just stay there.. Please." She muttered, before turning the monitor back off and going back to sketching.

A while passed by, and the clanking in the kitchen had stopped. Ash thought nothing of it, figuring Chica was done messing around in there. Not long after, she smelled pizza wafting into the room, and blinked, looking towards the door. "..She cooked pizza?" She mumbled, hearing footsteps coming down the hall. Soon enough, Chica was standing there, holding a fresh pizza.

"Told you we'd have pizza later." The chicken grinned, "You saw the note, right?"

Ash blinked, staring at her for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah.. Though at the time I thought it was the boss pranking me.. I didn't think anything else of it."

Chica laughed, walking in and setting the pizza down on the desk, as well as a few plates and a pizza cutter. The pizza smelled fantastic, one wouldn't be able to tell that it was made by an animatron and not a living being. Ash grinned, looking at the pizza. It looked like Chica had put extra cheese on it, too.

"Ya hungry?" Chica asked, holding up the pizza cutter.

"I wasn't until you brought that in." Ash replied, gesturing to the pizza. "It looks great. Did you make that yourself?"

"You betchya, dahlin'." She grinned, starting to slice up the pizza. Bonnie could be heard coming up the other hall, and soon he was in the left doorway. "Mind if I get a slice?"

"I don't mind!" Ash chirped, and looked to Chica. "How about you?"

"Not at all." Chica grinned, "We just outta be careful to save some for Freddybear.. I bet he'd be awful sad if he didn't get any."

Ash nodded, chuckling. "So, speaking of Freddy.. Why hasn't he come out yet?"

"Ah, he likes to stay on stage." Chica replied, starting to dish out slices of pizza. He stays up there 'causea Golden. If Freddy comes down, Golden will come out. That's what happened to the last guy.. Freddy came out to hang out for a while, and Golden came too close.. And that was that."

"So he's staying up there to keep Golden away?" Ash asked, to which both Bonnie and Chica nodded. "Why not bring him a slice or two while it's still hot?"

Chica smiled at that, and took two slices, before leaving the office. Bonnie sat down on the floor, and quietly ate his pizza. Ash watched him quietly, confused as to how he was actually eating. It was like he was alive.. How odd. Noticing he was being watched, he looked up at her questioningly.

"Oh, sorry, I don't mean to stare.. I just.. How are you able to eat..?" Ash asked, an ear flicking. "It's so odd, to see a robot eating."

Bonnie chuckled, "It probably is an odd sight.. I'm not entirely sure how I can, either. We just.. Can."

"That's so weird.. And lemme guess, Chica made you guys food after finding out?" Ash asked, tilting her head a bit as she nibbled on a slice.

Bonnie nodded, grinning. "After we found out we could eat, Chica wound up asking the chefs to teach her how to cook, after hours. One of them agreed. Ever since, she's been cooking for us."

"That's really cool.. How'd you guys find out you could eat?" Ash asked, blinking.

"Chica got offered a slice of pizza by one of the children.. She didn't want to upset them by not eating it." Bonnie replied, "And that was how we found out."

"Oh, I see." Ash grinned, "That's pretty cool.. What was it like, back then?"

"Oh, it was the best.. We were allowed to roam free during the day, and play with the kids.. We did birthday parties, and made sure to spend extra time with the birthday kid. The three of us were loved, but alot of children loved Foxy most.. Pirates were a huge thing back then.. Are they still popular now?"

"Er.. I guess. There's a movie series about them.. And for some reason, the question 'Which is better, Pirates or Ninjas' pops up from time to time." Ash replied, "But, then again, I wouldn't really know.. I don't keep up with stuff much."

Bonnie nodded a bit, "Ah, I see.." He sighed, looking down at his pizza. "It's a shame, what happened that day.."

"It really is.." Ash sighed, ears lowering. "I wish I could talk to Foxy and find out why did it.."

"It would be too dangerous to try talking to him." Bonnie said quietly, "I don't trust him, since he bit that guy."

"The article I read said he bit a child." Ash replied, ear twitching.

Bonnie shook his head, "No, it was an adult WITH a child. I believe it was a parent."

"Oh, I see.." She nodded a bit, "So it wasn't a little boy, but a parent.."

"I think the man was protecting the child." Bonnie replied, "He was between Foxy and the boy, when Foxy bit him. I believe he saw Foxy was about to bite the child and moved to block it."

"Ah.. Did any of you see what happened?" Ash asked, to which Bonnie shook his head.

"We only looked over when we heard a child scream." Bonnie sighed, "By then it was too late, and people were rushing to pry Foxy off. They gave him no chance to explain before shutting him off."

Ash nodded a bit, sighing softly as Chica walked in. "The sun is starting to rise, dahlin'. You may wanna pack up and get goin', before the construction workers come in."

"Oh, okay.." Ash nodded and stood, quietly putting her art things away and finishing off the last of her pizza.

Once done, she looked to Chica as she put her bag over her shoulder. "Would you mind giving Foxy the rest of the pizza..? I think it'd be a nice thing to do, even if he isn't nice."

Chica blinked, though nodded slightly. "Sure, I guess.. Though I really don't think he deserves it, dahlin'."

Ash shrugged, and headed for the door, Bonnie and Chica following her all the way to the front door, just in case. But before leaving, they stopped by the stage, so Ash could wave to Freddy before she left. Freddy seemed to smile at that, as the fox walked out and left the building.


	3. Night 2 - A Not-So-Golden Surprise

Night 2

It was 11 once again as Ash returned to Freddy's, and quietly walked into the pizzaria. She was greeted a note on the floor, that read "LEAVE." in what she assumed to be red paint. Fresh red paint. A chill went down her spine, as she stared at the note. She could have sworn she felt someone staring at her. She shrugged it off, as paranoia, and made her way to the stage, where Bonnie, Chica and Freddy stood. Immediately, all three looked to her, seeming surprised that she was there.

"You.. Came back." Chica said softly, "We didn't think you'd come back.."

"Why wouldn't I?" Ash asked, "You guys seem nice enough.. And it's like you said, as long as I watch out for Foxy and Golden Freddy, I'll be fine.. Although this note is kind of.. Unnerving."

"A note?" Bonnie asked, reaching for it, and Ash handed it to him. He looked at it, eyes widening. "Ash.. Golden's after you. This is.. Well.. It's the blood from the construction worker he took earlier."

Ash's face paled, and she looked ill. "He.. He took someone..?"

Bonnie nodded, "We couldn't stop him. By the time we realized what he was doing, it was too late, Golden had him."

"The worker provoked him, I think." Chica said, "Golden only ever goes after guards anymore.. We've had two others already. Only one to make it a full week was the last guy, the one before you."

"...And nobody's thought about people going missing here at night?" Ash asked, blinking. "I haven't heard anything about people going missing here, other than the kids over twenty years ago."

The three looked to each other sadly, before looking back to her. "It's not safe out here in the open, Ash." Freddy finally spoke, "You better get to the office.. That way you can keep an eye on the cameras, for Foxy. You won't see Golden until he's there."

"Wouldn't it be safer with all three of you? I mean, if he shows up, I'd be safer if I was here with you three." Ash replied, "Same for Foxy. If he comes after me, he'd be scared off because of Freddy.. I mean, you guys did say earlier that Foxy's afraid Freddy will kill him."

"Golden would say you're cheating." Freddy replied, "He'd come after you for it. We may not be able to stop him, if that's his reasoning.. He, uh.. Is sort of able to prevent us from moving, if that is his motive.."

Ash's eyes widened, at that. "How can he do that?"

"We don't know, but he can." Freddy replied, "He may even be able to make US be the ones to kill you, if that is his motive."

The fox shuddered, hugging herself. "Okay.. I'll head to the office, then. I'll see you guys in a bit."

The three nodded, watching her turn and leave for the guard's office. They then looked to each other, and began talking quietly amongst themselves, to get a plan together on how to deal with Golden Freddy. All their past ones had failed.. They'd better hope their new one doesn't, or they'd lose another friend.

Ash quietly walked for the office, the feeling of being watched never leaving her, and it raised her fur on end. She was worried. Scared, even. She prayed the others would get to the office soon, having a feeling of dread wash over her as she walked down the hall.. And she could have sworn she saw the shine of eyes standing in the girl's bathroom doorway, but when she looked, she saw nothing.

Upon reaching guard's office, however, a blood-curdling scream erupted from her, as she saw the body of the construction worker laying on the floor of the office. In the blink of an eye, Bonnie and Chica were by her side, both gasping in horror at the sight of the body. It.. Certainly wasn't pretty, to say the least.

"Ash, go to Freddy, we'll get him out of here." Bonnie said, moving the fox out of the way. Without a second thought, she took off running for Freddy, who was standing at the edge of the stage, as if he was preparing to jump off and run. "Freddy!" Ash cried as the bear helped her climb up.

"What happened?" Freddy asked, making the panicking fox sit down on the stage and he knelt down to her.

"Worker.. On the floor of the office!" Ash yelped, "Golden must've put him there!"

Freddy's fists clenched, and he seemed to growl, looking off the stage, at something Ash couldn't see. "He's going too far, this time.. He must really not want you here.. But question is, why?" He looked to her again, "Who ARE you?"

"I don't know, either!" Ash yelped, holding her hands up defensively. "I don't know why he wants me gone so badly.. I don't know why he hates me so much."

"Whatever the reason, you are most definitely not safe here, dear." Freddy growled, "Not with him on the loose.. You are better off leaving and never coming back."

Ash gulped, but straightened up and shook her head. "He obviously doesn't want me here for a reason.. And that means I have to stay. He's planning something, or something, that he's afraid I'll stop by being here. That's the only thing I can think of.. But what on Mobius could I do against HIM? I mean.. I can't fight, he'd surely kill me if I faced him."

Freddy shrugged, sighing softly. "I don't know either, but if that is how you feel, I suppose I can't stop you.. And until Golden actually comes near you, I cannot leave the stage, without provoking him."

"It looked like you were going to run, when I reached you.." Ash said quietly, and Freddy nodded.

"I was going to run and help, fearing Golden had gotten you." Freddy explained, "Bonnie and Chica cannot handle him alone. He may just be a suit, but he's strong. I'm the only one of us who can take him on alone.. Possibly Foxy, but I don't see him fighting Golden anytime soon."

Ash sighed, looking down to the stage quietly, before looking up at Freddy. "What makes you think Foxy could take him if Bonnie and Chica can't?"

"Bonnie is more aggressive than us, but he lacks the power and speed to back it up." Freddy explained, "Chica isn't the type to fight at all, she'd rather try to reason with Golden, which we all know won't work. I'm as strong as Golden is.. But Foxy.. Foxy is fast, agile and has that hook of his. Foxy may be in a state of disrepair now, but I don't doubt that he's still fast.. And that speed just might top Golden's brawn."

Ash nodded, taking in what he was saying. "So my best bet of not getting killed by Golden Freddy is to either be with you, or pray Foxy decides to attack Golden for some reason."

Freddy nodded, "Though I have no doubt that Bonnie and Chica will do what they can to protect you. All three of us, and even Foxy, though he stayed away from us three, tried to save the last guy.. We tried warning him, that Golden was after him.. But he didn't get the warning, and that was that.. Golden got him before I could get into the room."

Ash nodded sadly, sighing. "But, wait.. Foxy helped try to save him?" She asked, blinking.

Freddy nodded, "That's what Chica says, anyway. Bonnie and I believe that wanted to kill him himself, and that's why he wanted to warn him of Golden."

"Hm.." She frowned, looking down quietly to think. "Something tells me Chica's onto something.. Maybe I've been talking to a certain friend of mine too much, but everything is starting to click in my head.. I don't think Foxy's bad at all."

"It.. Is a possibility, but I don't think he's a good guy." Freddy replied, "But until we find out why did what he did, we shall continue to believe he's a bad fox."

"I don't think so, but.. You're right, until someone talks to him, we won't know." Ash mumbled, looking towards the hall that led to Pirate's Cove. She could have sworn she saw a single, glowing eye in the shadows before it vanished. She blinked, head tilting slightly.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked, looking off that way as well, though Ash shook her head.

"Nothing.. I just thought I saw something." She replied, as Bonnie and Chica came into the room.

"Okay, the room is clear." Bonnie said as he walked over, though Chica stayed by the hall.

Ash looked over at them, and nodded. "Alright.. Are you guys going with me, this time?"

The two nodded, "Yes, we are. It's midnight, so we're allowed now."

"Okay." Ash nodded, and quietly climbed off the stage, Bonnie helping her down. The three quietly headed for the office again, Ash feeling safer now that Bonnie and Chica were with her.

Much of the night passed without incident, luckily. Bonnie stayed with Ash, while Chica went to make a pizza. Between each time she checked on Pirate Cove, she worked on a sketch and talked with Bonnie about the fun times they all had before everything went downhill. Bonnie had been sitting on the floor the whole time, and got up to see what she had been drawing. It looked like a sketch of her in the office, with Chica, Freddy and Bonnie with her, eating pizza and having a good time. He smiled at that, watching her sketch, until her hand froze in place, a strangled shriek emanating from her. Bonnie looked up to see the cause, and nearly had a heart attack, if it were possible. There sat, in the middle of the office, Golden Freddy, soullessly staring at them. None of the three moved, Ash and Bonnie out of fright, and Golden, for whatever reason he had.

It had become a staring contest, and Ash was losing. She desperately needed to blink. Finally giving in, she blinked, and Golden was gone. Chica came into the office, carrying a fresh pizza, though froze upon seeing their horrified faces, the two still staring where Golden Freddy had been.

"What?" Chica asked, "What happened?"

"G..G..GOLDEN FREDDY!" Ash nearly shreiked, "He was sitting RIGHT THERE! _RIGHT. FREAKING. THERE!_"

Chica nearly dropped the pizza, her jaw dropping. "It's only your second night! He shouldn't be doing that until tomorrow!"

"Freddy said he wants me gone.. He's going to great lengths to get me out of here." Ash said, "Which is all the more reason for me to stay. I think he sees me as a threat.. But my question is.. Why?"

"Either way, I'm gonna go tell Freddy." Chica said, setting the pizza on the desk, before running out of the room and to the stage.

"I really don't think you should stay, Ash." Bonnie muttered, "Your life is in danger.. He could have killed you, just then.. You realize that, right?"

"I.. I do.." Ash quietly replied, looking down to her sketch, ears lowering. "But I feel like I should stay.. I feel like you guys need me, for some reason."

Bonnie stared at her quietly, for a few moments, before Freddy and Chica entered the room.

"Golden Freddy has broken the rules." Freddy said, fists clenched. "From now on, he will have to deal with me.. And he does not want that."

Ash nodded, gulping quietly. "So Freddy's joining the party now.. Things have gotten.. Worse, then."

Freddy nodded, "If Golden is going to play dirty, so will we."

"In that case, I'll have to up my game.." Ash muttered, turning the page in her sketchbook and getting to drawing. "Golden won't be getting the jump on me, if I have anything to say about it."

The three looked to her quietly, Chica's head tilting a bit, as she and Freddy walked behind her to look at what she was drawing. It seemed to be a pair of gloves, with lightning bolt symbols on them, the lightning bolts having small pairs of angel wings and a crown floating above them. The three blinked, looking to one another, before shrugging and going back to watching her draw. She also drew up what looked to be a bow, with what seemed to be lightning bolts sticking from the top and bottom of the bow.

Once they were done being sketched, she pulled out a special pen and started inking in the lines. She cracked a grin, working on her little project quietly, as Chica moved to serve the pizza. Ash grinned up at the three, "Tomorrow night, I'll have the power of Kikyo and Kalico on my side.. Just wait for Golden to show his ugly mug.. He'll get a lightning bolt to the face."

The three looked to one another questioningly, before shrugging, all three having the same thought. "_This girl's nuts."_

Ash quietly glanced to the clock, and blinked in surprise. It was a few minutes till 6. Quietly, she started packing everything up, and before she stood, she checked on Pirate's Cove one last time, and saw Foxy staring out at the camera. "Why do you do that..?" She muttered to herself, before turning the monitor off and standing. Quietly, she, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie headed to the front door. When they reached the door, Ash turned to them and smiled. "See you guys tomorrow night.. And don't worry about Goldface, I got it covered." And with that, she turned and walked out, the three waving goodbye, and a singular glowing spot looked after her from the shadows, before vanishing down the hall to Pirate's Cove.


	4. Night 3 - A Near-Death Experiance

_**Authors Note: **__**This whole chapter was written by my friend Cici. I shared the Google Doc I was writing the story on, with her, so she could help me out with things like making sure it was properly creepy and such when it's supposed to be(because I am awful at horror).. And started drawing last night. Next thing I know, she's telling me to check the Doc, and BAM, chapter. Haha! So this whole chapter's credit goes to her! **_

_**Thank you, Cici, for writing such a fantastic chapter for me! You're the best!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Night 3<strong>_

She came in, expecting another body, if not the golden bear cheating and ambushing her in the front doors, but the only bear waiting for her was one that made her heart jump in a GOOD way, his gleaming eyes nearly making her scream.

"Freddy, jeeze!" she yelped, laughing "Why didn't you just watch from the stage?" as she smiled. She had on her special gloves and as she spoke, the bow from the day before formed, Freddy sighing.

"Wish I coulda lil' miss," he muttered "But Golden's been pacing the doors. I came down and made sure he buzzed off to stay fair to the game. He said I can escort you to your room if I want and make sure 'my new little toy is all safe in bed' for when he comes."

The tone made her ear twitch a bit, realizing he was keeping details off for her own sake, though she didn't question. Didn't want to. Her own tapping made her fur bristle though, Freddy watching with concerned eyes - much like an older brother would watch a sister who was scared of the dark. She sat in her chair after the room was checked for traps, waving as Freddy headed to stage to wait until 12 again, taking out her sketchbook to work on more things, grinning at the sketches a friend had given her - though she thought the mace would be too heavy, having a hook on a chain was nice, as was the big turtle shield. Even now she had the necklace that was handed to her with little instruction. "Trust me" she muttered out loud, ears flattening. She shook her head, leaning back to draw.

The night had been slow, surprisingly. Freddy'd come to visit, though when Bonnie and Chica came to see her, he headed off to look for Golden. Chica soon had to go get to work on the pizza for the night, Bonnie promising he'd do his best to protect the little star.

"So Bonnie…" Ash continued after Chica left, picking up where the conversation had lulled off, "What did you want to know about her?"

"Everything. You said she drew these for you, but got upset when you thought of quitting?" he mused, motioning to the shield she was slowly working on.

"Cici's an odd one." she chuckled softly, tail swishing from the thought of her best friend. "There are days we're screaming at one another, but others where she just holds me close and lets me cry my heart out. She's the most infuriating person I've ever met, but at the same time one of the best. She always finds a way to make me feel better about myself and despite the...crooked...sense of humor she has, she still manages to make me cry from laughing too hard."

"Hah. She sounds like your best friend." Bonnie said, blinking at the head shake.

"She's more than just a best friend." Ash smiled, "She's my sister. We know how one another works and sometimes, just sometimes, we know how lonely the other one is. Despite us not talking as much now, I think it's just made me happier when we do."

"That's...really sweet ." Bonnie chuckled, "I've never heard a child so happy to talk about their siblings. She must really be somebody special, huh As…" he trailed, a shudder running down his spine, standing suddenly, simply turning and darting from the room. Ash blinked, but thought nothing of it, it musta just been a quirk or something. She sighed, turning to look for the camera, and squeaked, letting out a shriek akin to a banshee. There, holding onto her tablet and her lifeline, was the demonic bear himself. Golden Freddy.

The chair tipped back and crashed, her hands and feet working to scrabble into the corner, her hands going to the necklace. _I trust you I trust you help me!_ was all she could think, starting to shake, staring wide eyed at the sight of what laid in front of her, unable to even find the air in her lungs to issue another scream for help to the bunnie who she had once thought was playing, the cooking chicken or her newest friend, a great brown bear who could carry her with one arm as if she was still a child. And at the thought of losing them, she cried. Wept, really. Shuddering gasps for air that she couldn't gain, eyes fixed to the black ones that stared into hers in almost amusement.

She knew he probably couldn't speak - or he'd have used that to his advantage most certainly - but his look was enough of an indicator. She was to die here, to die now. Claws gleamed as an empty husk stood, the golden beast staring at her, taking slow, deliberate steps forward as a mockery to the one pressed into a corner, a grin seeming to rip across fabric as he reached forward slowly. Even to her weak nose came the scent of blood, of death, of decay. Eyes snapping shut, she waited for death, praying that it would be fast.

A scream from the bear jarred her awake, watching something round ricochet off the walls and roll down the hall. Her eyes fixed to where the head went, slowly looking to the body, to the heeled boot that stamped down onto it before shoving it into the hall after the missing piece. The bright green flashes, almost hypnotic in their frequency, were what woke her. Or the shouting.

"Oi, you pile of golden shit, back off. She's mine to scare! Got it!?" the cocky voice, with a hint of amusement was one she'd learned well over the years, and despite everything, had come to have a sort of respect to. She didn't realize she'd been clinging to one of her friend's many many tails, until it tickled her nose, making her drop it.

"A-ah...Cici.." she whimpered, looking up at her friend, who just grinned back, winking to her and sticking out a tongue. Her green eyes glimmered, only lighting up more as Bonnie, Chica and Freddy darted in - Chica carrying a piping hot pizza as usual.

"What happened!? Why is Golden mi…" Freddy trailed off, staring at the newcomer as she helped the fox girl up.

"Name's Cici. I like to kick, and I have some nice legs. Why's he missing his head? He tried to kill my pal." the kitsune mix said, grinning to him "Freddy, Chicha and Bonnie Bon Bon, I presume?" she grinned at the three, all shifting uneasily.

"I-It's just B-Bonnie..." the rabbit finally stammered.

"...Pizza?" Chica offered. The kitsune shook her head, though made sure her friend took a slice. "Get her some pop, too." was all she asked, Chica handing the pizza to her bear friend and taking off, glad for an excuse to be out of the way for now.

"You gonna be good Ashee?" the mix breed asked, pulling off a black hat she'd been wearing, freeing her two long, drooping antenna, both lighting up dimly with a blue glow. "...I'm glad." she muttered, watching the nod, "Glad I made it in time though."

"Jeeze...no wonder you said 'trust me'...huh?" Ash replied, dark dancing in her vision, though at the forced sip of pop, colour started to fade back in. She looked to Cici, who shrugged silently and looked away, the fox taking another sip. The kitsune stood, sighing.

"I'm gonna go check on Foxy, anybody argues and I try to shoot your head farther than Gold Fuckface's." Cici muttered, crossing her arms. "I know what I'm doing."

"I know. Be careful, and see you at six?" was the only reply, from the young fox who was drinking the pop and devouring her pizza like her life depended on it. Cici nodded, heading out, shucking off the jacket that was blocking her wings, Ash making a note to grab it for her friend later.

Cici didn't stop outside the cove, heading in without a lick of fear, leaping onto the mast of the large ship that was once a prop, walking across it, knocking on the door.

"Yarr, who be knockin' on me ship?" came a pirate voice, a tall, slightly busted up fox opening the door, only to split a grin. Though taller and more mature, the glowing antenna and shimmering wings that never settled to one colour made his broken up heart soar.

"Arr, me first matey! It's good to see you again!" he laughed, wrapping his normal hand around the smaller mix-breed, grinning as she unworriedly hugged back.

"Heya Captian, it's been awhile." she chuckled "How've you been?"

"Mighty lonely on me seas, lass." he replied, the two moving to sit on the edge of the ship together, making up for the lost time that they'd had since the place had shut.

"Why's that? Those mean old animatronics beating on me cap'n?" came her reply and laugh, Foxy's own booming along with her.

"Nah, nothing like that missy. They just don't trust this old sea dog anymore." he replied.

"...I doubt you had bad intents." The first mate muttered, smiling at him, "After all, no pirate takes down an unarmed fool." Watching the robotic fox laugh again just put her in good spirits. She had been missing him, ever since she got a bit too old to sneak in and see him. The two continued to talk to one another, not really any meaning to it, Foxy interested in what had been going on with her, and her simply giving him the chance to catch up with an old friend and have a chance to be with another.

And at the end of the night she simply walked out to meet Ash, only to turn and wave in the general direction of Pirate's Cove before flying for her house as the fox headed home, eyes narrowed.

_I hope he can tell her soon. She needs the truth._


	5. Nights 4&5 - Shiver Me Timbers, More!

Night 4

Ash didn't know what had gotten into Cici, not in the slightest. She'd refused to come tonight, saying maybe later, after Ash 'realized', whatever that meant. The fox sighed, heading in, saying her greetings to the animatronics and heading down the hall for her security room, only to be tackled into the nearby wall, dazing her, eyes opening, letting out a shriek at the slightly torn fox face, the glowing white eyes and the hook he'd pulled away.

"Calm down lassie, calm!" he cried, "Ye coulda died!" as he swung the hook. It snapped something, and a large head smashed to the ground, wires and beams hanging from it, Ash starting to shake.

"...Why'd you help me Foxy? Why didn't you kill Cici!?" her voice had risen, eyes wide, fur bristled.

"I'd never lay me paw or hook on me first mate!" he replied "And I helped 'cause I don't want ye gettin' hurt lassie!"

"Then why did you kill the poor kid's father!?" she shrieked, eyes glowing with rage.

"He was no father. He was no poor person either." Foxy snarled, "I seen it from where I be standing on me ship. To want to touch a cub the way he did…." Foxy's jaw snapped, making the night guard jump.

"He was a child-toucher?" Came a soft, male voice, both turning to Bonnie. Foxy nodded.

"I tried me best to scare 'im away from the cub, and he lashed out at me, cracked me jaw. So I bit." He replied simply, "I told me first mate the same thing, she believed me."

"...That's what Cici meant! AUGH! Can she not say ONE thing straight!?" Ash shrieked, making the two animatronics jump. "I'm gonna SMACK HER."

"Calm down dear," Bonnie muttered, "She probably wanted you to talk to Foxy and hear it from him…"

"So..this man was a pedo…" Ash muttered "Foxy bit him to protect the child…" She nodded, standing. "Foxy...I hate to ask you or Bonnie, but can you check for more traps? I don't want to die to Golden, not like THIS…"

The two nodded, Foxy setting his hand on Bonnie's arm, before heading in alone to check, another crash signaling another head trap. He then let out a barking laugh, and a "Yarr!" as a way of all clear, heading out before Freddy or Chica arrived, dashing off to go hide, Ash sitting down in her chair quietly, taking a deep breath, relaxing. She pulled out her art supplies, going back to work, before noticing something crumpled up in the bottom of her bag.

She pulled it out, uncrumpling the paper to laugh at the writing within, shaking her head.

"Really Cici? Had to give me a told you paper again?" she giggled.

After a while, Freddy and Chica came into the office, Chica carrying in a pizza as usual. Ash had been working on her drawing of the group, and had been working on adding Foxy in, the pirate having his arm over her shoulders and laughing, a piece of pizza in his hand. As Chica set the pizza on the desk, she glanced to the drawing and blinked. "Hey.. Is that Foxy?"

Ash grinned and looked up at the chicken, "Yup! Foxy's my friend. Had a chat with him, the bite was all a misunderstanding. He was protecting a child from that man. The man he bit was a bad person, who wanted to hurt the child. Foxy saw him with the boy, and went to put a stop to it.. Only the guy swung at him, and cracked his jaw. So Foxy bit."

Bonnie nodded, "I heard him tell her.. He saved her from Golden's traps." He motioned to the two heads in the hallway. "They were set up to crush her when she entered the office.. If not for Foxy, she'd be dead."

Freddy and Chica both blinked, looking between the two, before Freddy's ears lowered. "We.. Have some apologizing to do."

"That you guys do." Ash said quietly, nodding. "Trip to the Cove?"

The three all nodded, Bonnie standing from where he was sitting on the floor. Ash stood as well, and flipped to a page in her notebook, one containing a drawing of a giant purple paintbrush. She smiled and closed the book, and quickly put her art things away in her bag, before standing and slinging it over her shoulder, notebook in hand. "Hey, Chica, can you bring the pizza?"

Chica nodded, and picked the pizza back up. Quietly, all four of them left the office and made their way to Pirate's Cove. Soon, they heard Foxy "Hum-Diddle-de-dum-dum"ing from inside the Cove. Upon entering the room, Ash called out "Hey, Foxy, can you come out, please?" and the voice went silent, before the beaten up fox came out from behind the curtain and froze, staring at them.

"It's okay, Foxy. Chica and Freddybear know, now." Ash smiled, "You don't have to be alone anymore."

And that was all it took, before it seemed like the pirate fox was going to burst into tears, if he could. He wouldn't be alone anymore. Finally, he could have friends again, and play with others. "Mateys.. That makes this ol' sea dog's heart all warm."

Ash grinned, and looked to Chica. "How about we have that pizza now, hm?" She looked to Foxy, "And then we can all play a game!"

Chica seemed to grin, and nodded, walking over to the stage and dishing out the pizza to everyone. Everyone, animatronic and Mobian, all sat together on the stage and enjoyed their pizza, talking and sharing stories of the past. They sat like that for quite a while, enjoying one another's company, before Ash jumped off the stage and turned to face everyone, beaming. "How about that game, now?"

"Whatchya wanna play, lassie?" Foxy asked, head tilting a bit.

"Pirates, of course!" Ash chirped in reply, tail swishing. "Who votes Foxy to be our captain? All who agree, say aye!"

"Aye!" Chica chirped, hopping off the stage and going to stand by Ash. Bonnie and Freddy both added in their "Aye"'s as well, getting off the stage and going to join the two, all four looking up at the pirate fox, who could do nothing but stare at them silently, unsure of what to say. He'd been alone all these years, and now they all want to play with him, at once. And pirates, no less!

After a few moments of speechlessness, the fox nodded and stood. "Aight then, mateys! Cap'n Foxy on deck! Which one o' ye wants ta' be me first matey, hm?"

All three of the animatronics on the floor looked to Ash, before pushing her forward, making her laugh and salute Foxy. "First Mate Ash on deck, Cap'n Foxy!" She chirped, before grinning and getting her sketch book. The four watched her in confusion as she flipped through it and stopped on the page with her paintbrush on it. And before their very eyes, reached into the page and pulled out the huge paintbrush, into being. And jaws dropped. She turned to them, grinning as she quietly went to each and every one of them, waving the brush around as if she were painting them.

Sparkles and what looked to be rainbow paint came from the brush and enveloped them, filling in their damaged suits and repairing the time-made damage to their endoskeletons, making them good as new, as well as giving each of them pirate costumes. She'd saved Foxy for last, of course. He needed the most work, after all. The three others got pirate crew costumes, but Foxy got the captain's costume, hat and all. All four looked themselves over, dumbfounded, and looked to Ash, eyes wide.

"How.. Did you do that?" Freddy asked, "I haven't felt this good in years!"

"I'm not all stiff anymore!" Bonnie squeaked, moving his joints and stretching.

"Neither am I!" Chica chirped, jumping up and down. "And I don't feel like I'm falling apart now!"

Ash beamed at them, tail wagging. "Just a bit of magic, I suppose. You guys deserve it." She looked to Foxy, who had been silent, "Like it, Cap'n?"

"I.. Thank ye, lassie.. Ye have no idea how much I need this." Foxy quietly replied, and smiled.

"I've got a pretty good idea of it, Cap'n." She said softly, before stretching. Chica looked to her, "But what about you? We all got costumes, but you didn't."

"Ah, right." Ash chuckled, and swirled the brush over herself, the paint coming out and replacing her regular clothes with the typical clothes a first mate would wear. "Yar!"

"NOW I have me crew!" Foxy grinned, "To th' ship, me harteys!"

"Aye, Cap'n!"

Night 5

When Ash came in the next night, she was greeted by four big boxes that she thought were big enough to be coffins for animatrons, and the gang of four, all staring at the boxes. Freddy's fists were clenched, and shaking, Bonnie's arms were crossed, and Foxy had an arm around a very upset Chica. Ash blinked upon seeing the scene, an ear twitching as she walked over. They didn't even seem to notice her walk in.

"Hey guys." Ash greeted, confusion evident in her voice, "What's going on? What's with the boxes?"

The four turned to look at her, Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie's ears lowering. "We're being replaced, dear." Freddy said quietly in reply, obviously angry.

"Replaced?!" Ash yelped, eyed widening, "But you guys are the Fazbear crew! You can't be _replaced_!"

"Aye lassie, but we are.." Foxy quietly replied, "Th' owner doesn't want us. Says we're all too ol' ta entertain th' new kiddies."

"We'll all be scrapped for parts.." Chica whimpered, "Dismantled and left to rot.."

"That.. That's awful!" Ash nearly yelled, "How can he just throw you all aside like that?! Like you're all nothing but garbage! Doesn't he know you guys are all alive? All have feelings and free will?"

Freddy sighed, "He doesn't care, dear.. We're too old, to him. He says these new ones are better than us in every way. They're the 'new Fazbear Crew', he said."

"They're also probably couldn't care less about the kids.. You guys may be old, but you have heart!" Ash huffed, crossing her arms. "How dare he.."

"I'm afraid your repairs for us won't be enjoyed much longer.." Freddy said quietly, "The new guys will be unboxed tomorrow and allowed to roam free, to explore the place and learn the layout before it opens."

"...He got more sentient animatrons?" Ash asked, surprised. "Oh dear."

Bonnie nodded, growling quietly. "They may be dangerous, Ash.. You may be in even bigger danger with them roaming around instead of just Golden."

As a result, the fox looked to the ground, biting her lip. She was quiet for a few moments, before looking up at the four, eyes determined. "I don't care. I'm not leaving you guys to rot. I'll take you all home with me if I have to." _Yeah, that'll go over real well with my family.. Having a group of living robots roaming my house. My grandma would have a heart attack! _She thought, though didn't dare voice it. She didn't want to upset them further than they already were.

The four stared at her, Freddy speaking up. "You'd do that, for us?"

"If it came down to you guys getting scrapped, deactivated and dismantled, yes." Ash nodded, "I'm not gonna lose my new friends, and you guys don't deserve to be treated like that."

All four of them smiled and nodded, though looked to one another warily. Could they really leave the pizzaria? Could they really leave home and never turn back? They just might have to. Just then, one of the boxes moved, a perky, female voice calling out "Hey, can I come out yet?! It's boring in here, I wanna party!"

Five sets of eyes widened, and all looked to one another. "She sounds friendly.." Ash muttered, glancing to the box the voice came from, before speaking up. "Sorry new friend, you can't come out till tomorrow night! Go back to sleep, okay?"

"Ugh, fiiiiiine!" The voice whined, before going silent again. Another box moved, and another female voice came out, though it sounded.. More dangerous. Sly. Sneaky. And it sent a chill down Ash's spine. "We'll be out soon enough.. Just you wait."

"They're already activating.." Freddy muttered, before grabbing Ash in one arm and darting for the office, the fox giving a squeak of surprise and protest, the others following quickly. Foxy slipped past Freddy and checked the hall and office for traps. Upon seeing none, he called the all clear with a "Yar!", and Freddy carried Ash in and plopped her down in the chair, all the animatrons filing into the room. It was getting _very_ cramped now. The office wasn't very big to begin with, after all.

Freddy leaned against the wall, arms crossed, Bonnie leaning in one of the doorways, and Chica in the other, Foxy going to stand by Freddy. They were all - Ash included, in what was basically a deformed circle. Ash blinked up at them all, confused. "Guys?"

They were all quiet for a while, making the Mobian fox rather uncomfortable. She shifted in her chair quietly, ears lowering. "Guys, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"...I don't trust them." Freddy muttered, "Not one bit."

"Aye, they rub me th' wrong way, an' I don' even know 'em yet!" Foxy nodded, "Get a bad feelin' from em."

"It could be because they're your replacements.." Ash quietly replied, looking between the two.

"I saw you shudder when the second one spoke." Bonnie spoke up, "You know exactly what we mean."

Ash sighed, nodding. "The second one does sound.. Untrustworthy."

"That's putting it mildly." Chica muttered, crossing her arms.

"...I saw Golden in the room an hour after they were delivered." Freddy muttered, "He knew they were coming."

Four pairs of wide eyes turned to Freddy, Foxy's eye-patch having flipped up.

"You think..?" Chica asked, "It would make sense why he wants Ash gone so badly. He wants us gone, and knew she'd help us."

Freddy nodded in agreement. "So we know why. The new question, or rather, the one we should focus on now, is 'What is he planning'. Surely it's nothing good."

"If it's Golden, it can't be." Bonnie muttered, a small hint of a snarl there.

"Maybe we can talk them out of whatever it is." Chica offered, "Ya know, make friends with them."

"If Golden's got them in his control, there's no reasoning, Chica." Freddy sighed, "We won't get through to them."

"Even with pizza..?" Chica asked, seeming very child-like at the moment.

"Even with pizza." Freddy softly replied, sighing.

Chica whined softly, and Ash felt a pang of pity for the chicken. "We.. We can try, though." She said, the four looking to her.

"We can try talking to them tomorrow, when they're out." Ash clarified, "We can see if they really are working with Golden, or if they're just...quirky...like you guys."

"Seeing as Golden seemed to know they were coming.." Freddy sighed, "I'm pretty sure they're with him.. But I guess we can try."

The night was relatively peaceful, the five of them having decided to go back to the Cove and play again. They'd had a blast last time, the gang bringing out the costumes they had been given by Ash and putting them on. Ash had decided to use her powers of creation to make it more fun, and conjured up various sea monsters to play with them, rival pirates, and anything else they could imagine up to play with. And of course, after a while, Chica went and made pizza for everyone.

The time was nearing six, and so they were heading back, the animatronics heading onto the stage, and Foxy to his cove, Ash understanding why - they didn't want Golden to be freaking pissed. She sighed, heading down past the boxes for the front door, shuddering as their talking started up.

"Night night little fly~" one animatronic sang from their box "Be careful if you return to my parlor!"

"I wonder what sorts of notes your pretty little ribs will make. Do-Re-Me-Fa?" cooed another

"Mmm, Pizza always tastes better with FRESH ingredients…" the third giggled almost innocently

The last said nothing, just went into fits of hysterical laughter that was probably worse than anything before it, sending shivers down her spine, as she took off running now, not looking back to wave to her new friends, stomach churning in terror.


End file.
